General
Universal *If an action you take is clearly making the game stressful or unenjoyable for others, even if it's not against the rules, action will be taken as if you have broken them. *If something's "technically" not against the rules, action will be taken as if you had broken the rules. *If something's "technicallly" against the rules, it's not against the rules. This applies to staff too. This basically means that you can't ruleshark a player (or admin) over something that's ambigously a violation of the rules. For admins, this means they can't take action on a player they don't like over the pretense of "technically" breaking a rule. *If you have a problem with the game, its features, its management, or its conduct, report it in some manner. Do not keep it to yourself if its a legitimate concern. Clauses *If you fall under a clause, you will know because we will tell you. There's no defined period of time that a clause can last, so you may very well be under the influence of one forever. Beware! *The Jumpy Clause: "Fuck up one more time and you're gone." *The Greg Clause: "Ragequit one more time and your save is fucked." *The Darwin Clause: "Take a break or you're gone." Forum *No obscene pictures, or links. There will be no warning with this, just straight up ban from the forums. *No flaming. *No spam. This includes keeping topics in their correct place. Two warnings, then ban. *Keep messages related to the topic. None of these spamming responses like "lolusuk" or a picture that has really nothing to do with anything and just an attempt to troll. A little bit of non-serious fun is allowed if it's on topic, though, but a thread that devolves into rapid-fire puns will (eventually) be locked. *No advertising. *Don't quote things over 2 posts long. OOC *No flaming or disrespect towards players or staff. No trolling or being a dick in general. *No non-RP attacking. Non-RP attacking is defined as attacking someone without their consent. *The Batman Clause- do not IC in OOC, you mooks. *No spam. This one is just common sense, and includes lyricspam, combo breaker, etc. There are exceptions, and will be looked at on case by case basis. *Staff decisions are final. Do not argue, bitch, moan, cry, or try to bribe the person making the decision on Skype, OOC, or Say. Take it to the complaint forum and leave it there. We -will- listen, god damn it. *While the staff is not above you, they need to be treated with respect because they're taking their time out to make sure you have the best playing experience. If they are failing to do their job, then stick it into the complaint section of the forum. That being said, if a staff member does nt show you basic respect, you do not need to show them respect. *Actually help new players. If you're dissing the new guy without a RP name that's actually trying to figure stuff out, you'll get banned outright. *No form of bug abusing is allowed. If you think it's a bug, chances are it is one. It's best to ask staff first, however. *No EZing. Punching bag stacking counts. *People who say "Save for wipe", "First", "Last", or any variation thereof will have their save deleted. *No alt interaction of any kind without express admin permission. *Ranks are to be held at a higher standard than normal players. Any punishments a normal player would recieve should be expected to be greater if you are a rank. We reserve the right to strip you at our discretion if we believe you are acting unsportsmanlike or not RPing in a manner befitting of a rank. Set an example. Don't become one. *You're not allowed to state the legal status of something without providing a source for the actual law on a national (not state) level. *Do NOT sexually harass anyone OOC'ly, this includes but is not limited to, talking about sexual content to the point it is offensive and grotesque. There is a different between joking and harassment, learn the difference! Roleplay/Game *No rape. *Do not stay cloaked for long periods of time, especially while powered down. *Do not godmod or metagame. *IC stays in IC. Don't say on OOC who are ranks anymore. *Do not cyber in public areas or places that players that aren't involved in the cyber can access. *There are no enforced rules about how someone can play their race beyond the ones listed in the Racial Features section. However, you should be expected to RP your race as at least within the boundaries of how they normally are- aka chaotic and/or evil Changelings/Demons, neutral (whether it be good, true neutral, or even evil) Namekians, lawful and/or good Kaios, etc. This is not enforced, but acting widely different from how your race is expected to act could attract the ire of staff and players alike. *Space travel is locked by default, although exceptions may be made. It'll be announced when it's unlocked. *Custom icons are fine as long as you can recognize your race from them. *List of things that require admin permission: **Reviving **Wishing upon the dragon balls **Namekian Fusion **Ascending forms- including SSJ, High Tension, and Super Namekian **Traveling between dimensions with Kaio teleport or amulets. However, after the first time done, permission is no longer needed. Shunkan Ido and Soul Contract teleport -always- requires permission, however, with an explained reason. **Unlocking potential **Installing rare modules **Utilizing the Hyperbolic Time Chamber **Teaching -any- teleportation skill (This includes making amulets. Giving one is fine, though). **Any form of techhnological/enchantment transportation between realms, at any time. **Breeding in semi-rare/rare children **Transplanting/Stealing eyes associated with certain powers/abilities (Sharingan, Rinnegan, Trueseer Eyes, etc) *If someone is KOed, they're allowed to request infinite time to write up a death RP. However, if they do, they -cannot be saved-. *Use common sense when doing an action that'd negatively impact another player- countdown, roleplay, etc. Only a countdown is required for destroying walls/doors and looting drills if nobody else is around, however. *Don't teleport away from a fight unless you RP it first. *Do not spam zanzo to draw out combat. Don't draw out combat in general, actually, or at least any longer than necessary. By that I mean, don't warp around the room and wait for someone to drain or your health/energy to recover. I'm not saying you have to let them hit you, but you have to at least try to engage them in combat whether it be through beaming them, blasting them, or melee. If a fight lasts more than ~5 minutes through your running or dodging then you have broken this rule. This also means you can't play keep-away by blasting someone with Ki and not letting them hit you. *No invisibility in direct combat unless you are escaping. *No buffing in Oozaru, aside from Power-Up, swords, and stances. *You can only steal from, relocate, or imprison people who are AFK. You may also KO them. *Use some measure of basic common sense while fighting. Don't enter regeneration tanks while in combat, don't use an amulet while beaming, don't use Keep Body on someone mid-verb (unless specifically RPed,) don't build while in combat, etc etc. *Training/meditation mods are unstackable. You can only use each once. *Do not put drills/cauldrons/telepads/portals/pods/ships in pocket dimensions or PDGs in pocket dimensions/ships/pods unless temporarily transporting said PDGs. Staff *The 'basic' form of punishment is a mute, a boot(situational) and then a ban for an hour. Afterwards, bans should be ranging from a day and scaling upwards each extra ban. *There are several exceptions to the above rule, in cases where muting/booting will not achieve the desired effect. This generally has to do with one's attitude, which is something that no amount of punishment from a BYOND roleplay game will change. *Not much of a rule, but you are NOT above the players. You are EQUAL to them, and they don't need to give you any more respect than they give a regular player. In addition, every rule a player abides by, YOU must abide by. In the case of disrespect, it is generally expected to be the better person and drop it. A player should not be expected to respect you if you do not treat them the same. *Once again, not much of a rule, but if you want to ban somebody for 'trolling', consult the other administrators on admin chat before you take action. Remember that 'trolling' is doing something to purposely piss another person off. Being a dick is a completely different matter to 'trolling'. *You can *not* take action against a player that is annoying you, and you alone. To take action against a player, there must be a general consensus among staff or a large amount of people asking for action to be taken. *Staff are expected to act in an at least semi-professional manner. This includes no joke bans, joke mutes, joke boots (the above are fine if done to yourself,) announce spam, insulting players, snapping at players, or making people feel unwanted in general. *Any work someone does for the game, whether it be programming, pixel art, hosting services, or otherwise, does not entitle someone to get away with anything. If you willingly contribute to the game, you have no say over what happens to what you contributed after the fact. Moreover, you are not to expect anything in return for your contributions. *Staff are expected to give at least a 24 hour notice before a period of inactivity. *If a person clearly isn't here to actually play the game and roleplay on it then none of these rules apply, and any action can be taken against them for any reason. *Don't tell people if we have a wipe planned. *You are expected to act like a staff member even on mediums outside of the game or forums themselves. If you treat a player poorly over an instant messaging program, action -will- be taken if sufficient proof is provided. *Do not leak admin information of any kind, no matter how innocuous. This includes admin chat logs (be it over the admin skype chat or just admin chat in general,) DNR lists, rank lists, etc etc. This is now a no-warning strippable offense. Copying and pasting jokes from admin chat is fine, however. Combat *No multi-attack macros. IE: Stop/nWiggleWithIt *You cannot kill someone unless you stated lethal before the situation/combat began and they were aware of the lethal intent OOC'ly. *Do not use lethal in combat unless all participants agree and everyone in the area is aware that you are using lethal. *Lethal beaming is explicitly banned. This rule can be ignored by in the case of mutually-agreed epic moments, and Event Characters may still lethal during combat as they are temporary villains designed to cause damage. *If someone states lethal against you, it's assumed that you're lethal against them unless otherwise is expressed. *After KOing someone, you must countdown, and if you're killing, declare it before counting down. If nobody shows up be the end of the countdown, they are considered knocked out and you can RP your desired action to them whether they get up or not, and then perform it, unless they wish to do a response RP. In the case of killing or wounding someone, if somebody shows up after the end of the countdown, there is nothing they can do. In the case of kidnapping or attempted imprisonment, they can respond in the case of doing so without teleporting away. *After being KOed, you must turn on pure RP mode if requested, but the person who requested it must also turn it on. The person who KOed you is the only one who can request you turning RP mode on, however. If the person who KO'd you has their attention taken away from you for longer than a single fight, then you may turn off RP mode but are still KO'd unless healed or allowed to be conscious and up by the person who KO'd you. *You can't snipe a kill from someone somebody else KOed without their explicit permission. *Super moves are defined as any move consisting of multiple tiles, any Area of Effect technique, Burning Finger, Homing Finisher, or Custom Beam. These must be -explicitly- roleplayed and can only be used once per fight. Exceptions include Masenko, Kikiho, Spirit Gun, and Jecht Shot. *It is to be assumed that the person you have knocked out wants to roleplay in response to any actions. If they go silent for an extended period of time they may be killed/kidnapped/whatever regardless of whether they come back or not, and you do not need to wait for them to RP. *You can only use one stat potion per fight, and no healing/mana/energy potions during/before a fight at all. Only in between. To clarify- you can use any type of potion during countdowns as well as meditate during countdowns. You just may not use them midfight. *DAing (Death Avoiding) can and will result in severe punishment. *If you're not using super moves, you don't need to roleplay using every little attack or buff you intend on using. *Beams cannot be charged until the countdown before firing them. Special rank beams (read: those multitiled "fuck everything in your general direction" beams) cannot be held for more than fifteen seconds per use (Unless utilizing them to break down a wall) *You can Power Up before a countdown ends, but ONLY after the first 15 seconds of the countdown have passed. You also usually cannot be powered-up before a fight unless you were in a previous combat situation. There is some leeway with this, I.E. powering up into a trans before engaging in actual combat, and holding it with RP mode to account for greater drain due to the strain. This is more for situations such as storing 200% PU and keeping RP mode on (or are an android) when you think you're about to fight. *A single person is limited to two rescue attempts after their initial KO, and any KO count is inherited by the people trying to rescue them. In other words, if person 2 tries to rescue someone and fails, they are counted as having 2 KOs even if they were only KOed once. Death *Kill RPs have to at least meet a minimum standard of quality. Killing should be based upon good reasoning. Killing over bad/poor/nonexistant reasons can warrant a revive for the victim and severe punishment for you. The intent to kill must at least be OOCly clear at the beginning of a fight- no more surprise killing someone at the end of the spar. *No pretyped kill roleplays. *When you are killed whilst already dead, even if you have your body, you will be sent to The Final Realms. This is what happens while you're there: **The first time, you can return on your own after 24 hours, going straight to the AL **The second time, you can return with the aid of a major AL rank **The third time, you can only return if you're wished back. At this point, you're basically forced to reincarnate *Reincarnation will only return your base to you once an admin uses the verb on you and you make into a new character. If you want RPP boosts, stat boosts, intelligence/enchantment levels etcetera you must ask for them yourself. Rares *Basic teacher ranks MUST teach skills to your home race, regardless of circumstances unless you a unable to teach anyone anything, in that case, a job well done. *Without specific admin permission, YOU CANNOT hold two characters at a time with either a rare or a rank, you can only have ONE character with a rank OR a rare. If you have a semi-rare race, you must still actively perform rank duties. If you're found neglecting your rank for your semi-rare, you will be stripped. The scrutiny for this is even tighter than normal. *Rare races cannot hold ranks, because they are classed as long-term event characters and will therefore likely be given any skills they need. Semi-rares can, however, but unless they naturally earned the race they will be less likely to earn it through the natural rank selection process. The exception to this is Elite Saiyans and Kold/Chilled Changelings, as those tend to earn their rank through more of a "Trial by fire" deal. *Ranks/Rares are held up to a higher RP standard, to give examples of good RP, if you are found with bad RP, you have the possibility of having your rank stripped. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. *Ranks/Rares that canonically had a SET alignment in the Dragon Ball/Z/GT manga/anime are expected to be followed in the game. Example, Daimaou HAS to be Evil where as Kaioshin HAS to be Good. They can be anywhere on the Lawful/Chaotic scale however. If you are unsure if the rank/rare you are applying for has a morality lock, please post that in your rank/rare applications. *A Kaioshin can be Lawful Neutral whereas a DL can be Chaotic Neutral. However, a DL -must- provide an active source of conflict whether being the main provider, or having someone do it. *Ranks/Rares are meant to SPREAD and ENCOURAGE RP. If an admin or large amount of players have found that you as a rank have been severely hindering/avoiding RP, you can expect stripping of the rank and your Rare character SAVE DELETED. THIS IS YOUR ONLY WARNING. *Naturally rolled Lycans/Vampires require admin permission to infect someone. *If, as a rank, you teach a player who was denied for a rank all or most of the skills they would have otherwise (ignoring lower ranks like Earth/Vegeta/Alien/Ice Teacher,) both your rank, all of their rank skills, and all of your rank skills will be removed. Your importance to the overall RP does not matter, in the case of leader ranks, you will simply be replaced by either an administrator or a close subordinate of yours. The possible exceptions are King of Vegeta and Changeling Lord due to the nature of the ranks. This rule will be enforced whether it was ambiguous or not; if you are teaching a few of the aforementioned skills to a denied person, you will be informed and told to stop. "I didn't teach them, they leeched!" is not a valid excuse. *This rule will not be enforced by a universal standard because different people are denied for different reasons. *Do not assume you're not on the DNR list if you get a lower-tier rank; we have a specific DNR level for those who can hold semi-rares or weaker ranks. *Infected vampires and lycans are not at the total mercy of their masters. It is not a pseudo-Majin. That being said, masters can remove the abilities of their infected at will. Races *Saiyans can only regrow their tails before puberty, being in the presence of an emitter's light, or having their age reverted to an age that is pre-puberty. *Hollows are thoroughly corrupted souls that have no desires beyond their insatiable hunger. You can only deviate from this once you have become an adjuuchas or an arrancar, but are not required to ever do so. *Hollows, Namekians, and Cthulhu are asexual creatures. Do not mate as one of these races. *No, you cannot regenerate your head as a namekian. *ON THE SUBJECT OF REGENERATION- if you do not have a regeneration verb of some sort, aren't immortal, or have at least lvl 60 int, you cannot regrow/replace lost limbs and have them be fully-functional. Majin *A person who accepts a Majinization willingly is deemed to be LOYAL TO THE PERSON COMMITTING THE MAJINIZATION; The only way to be free from this is if the one who performed it allows the person to be free; breaking free through sheer force of will would require substantial RP; not a single incident. Developed RP over the span of time. a willing person is someone who accepted the power out right - for whatever reason, this defines them as loyal to the one giving the power - if someone is accepting the power they're ALLOWING the person into their mind. Thus whatever changes come from such should be expected. Majinization should be treated as a commitment to being evil - not a quick path to power. *There must also have at least been three days to pass by since the time of the the majinization to break free for any reason; If the Character is unaware of the nature of majin and is tricked into it, they are ALLOWED to rp resisting, but because they allowed the person committing the majin into their mind- they must be able to reach the bp requirement as if they were willing - and if they fail to resist, either by failing to reach the bp requirement, or losing in combat - they will be treated as willing. This is to allow for the flavor of RP (IE perhaps someone is interested in assisting the DL oocly, but doesn't want to break character.)- and for the fact people can, legitimately, be tricked. *Forced Majinization means that that the person's will was directly challenged and broken; it takes a minimum of two days to be able to -try- and break free from such - but the victim must still need a reason - as they may not remember that the experience was forced. Forced Majinization is possible to become willing majinization if the proper rp takes place. *As someone who Majinizes others majinizes more, he/she splits his/her ability to have a hold over someone more and more, - thus the power needed varies depending on how many people are majinized. The one majinizing someone can opt to chose to put more control over another person then others - this is permanent, and acts as if that person counts as two people. *Willing/Forced/# Majined: **15x/10x/1 **10x/7x/2 **5x/3.5x/3 **4x/2.5x/4 **3x/1.5x/5 **2x/1x/6 **1x/.5x/7 *Regardless of power difference, if combat between the two forces takes place - and the victim trying to break free loses the combat - they fail to break free. No argument. Failure in this manner means it would take another two days to try again. *If someone who was forcibly majinized is killed, majin control over them is broken. *Accepting the majinization as a willing member is a BIG commitment; and its expected to commit yourself to the goals of the person performing the majinziation; proof of someone seeking majin simply for the power and not committing to the RP will have their majin removed, RP involving such omitted, and further punishments possible. *It is not against the rules to majinize someone against their OOC consent, but it IS against the rules to force a majinized victim to do certain things they do not want to do OOCly. *i.e. you can't force a majinized person to cyber (OOC consensual or not, you know who you are), alter memories, and several other things that should be common sense. You -can- force someone to fight someone they don't want to, though, but killing themselves to break control -is- an option in such circumstances. *Attempts at loop-holing this rule will be met with punishment. *Abandoning a character after accepting a majinization and then feeling that they do not like the situation, and remaking, will immediately mark said player as DNR. *A person who has been consensually Mysticized cannot be forcibly Majinized without explicit OOC permission from the victim. The reverse is also true. And yes, you can forcibly Mysticize someone, but there are no IC rules for having Mystic so it's honestly irrelevant outside of Majin. *The -only- way to undo Majinization outside of breaking it is Mysticizing them or interference such as the Dragon Balls. A force-Majinized person having it wished off of them is a rank 2 wish, however. Willing Majinization cannot be wished off without the explicit OOC consent of the Majinee. *When a person who Majinized someone dies, all people who have been forcibly Majinized have it removed, -even if they came to accept the Majinization at a later point.